Once Upon a Forest: Secrets of Dapplewood/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the 2019 animated film ''Once Upon a Forest: Secrets of Dapplewood''. To view the script in Google Docs, click here. Part 1: Opening/Prologue: Baby Abigail (Shows NicThic Stream logo) (Shows StudioCanal logo) (Shows Imagine Entertainment logo) (After the logo finishes, we see a candlelight appear, making the logo fade out. We then hear a baby crying) (The light then zooms out to reveal the candle being lit by a dormouse wearing a white doctor's jacket, revealing four wood mice and a newborn woodmouse, the latter being held by the doctor and given to a wood mouse with spectacles and has orange hair named Joanna Woodley) Wood Mouse 1: "Look at that. Isn't he a cutie?" Wood Mouse 2: (laughs) "He's a girl, Kayley." Kayley: "Ohh. Well I think that she's cute, too." (Joanna holds her newborn baby tightly in the comfort of her arms, surrounded by her husband named Vince Woodley, her sister with brown hair and wearing a burgundy red vest over a green dress named Zoey Woodley and her daughter, Kayley, who has the same brown hair and wears a orange shirt and a yellow frilled skirt) Vince: "She's so pretty. Isn't she, Sweetie?" Joanna: (giggles) "Of course, Vince. She our very special girl." (The baby coos) Joanna: "Our little Abigail Woodley." Vince: "That's a perfect name for our baby daughter." Kayley: "I think that's a cute name!" Zoey: "I think so, too." (We fade in to a tree with a small hole on the bottom. We go inside to see a bedroom, where we see Joanna sitting on the bed, writing something on a piece of paper, while a tired Vince, just lying on the bed, with baby Abigail's crying bothering him) Text: "Three Days Later…" Vince: (Sighs) "When will this ever-" Joanna: "Finished!" Vince: "With what?" Joanna: "And with perfect timing, too!" (She heads to the baby's room with the paper in hand) Vince: "What's that paper for?!" (We cut to the interior of baby Abigail's room, where Joanna heads over to Abigail's crib, where Abigail is still crying) Joanna: "What's the matter, Sweetie Pie?" (She picks Abigail up and holds Abigail in her arms and carries her to the rocking chair) Joanna: "Sounds like you've been a bit cranky since we've brought you back home with us. I think that I have a little song for you, Lil' Abigail." (She then takes out her paper from the inside of her yellow dress and unfolded it) Joanna (thinking): (sighs) "Here goes nothing." Joanna: "Ahem." ��''Don't you cry, little baby'', Dream away, for tonight, Tomorrow, your troubles, Will be gone on the double, And I'll bring you daylight. Mommy will paint you flowers, They'll give you beautiful powers, So drift away to a little dream, A calming meadow, a little stream, Cause' now your life is really bright. Your dreams are one wish away, And our love is still our guidance, As you grow up, recall that memory, Of mommy's soft soirée. So why worry, when you can giggle, It'll be a minute before you can smile, Mommy'll still be in your heart, Even when time drifts us apart, I'll still be here, my little child.�� (Baby Abigail fell fast asleep during the lullaby. Joanna then gets up from the rocking chair and put Abigail back into her baby crib) Joanna: "Good night, my sweet angel baby." (yawns) (She then plops down to the floor and suddenly falls asleep) (We cut back to the bedroom, where we see Vince reading a book, smilies when he hears Joanna sleeping on the floor and nothing else) Vince: "That's my wife." (We fade to black as he gets up and goes to the baby's room to pick up Joanna from the floor) Text: NicThic Productions presents Text: in association with StudioCanal and ITV Cymru/Wales Text: an Imagine Entertainment production Text: A NicThic Stream Original Film Part 2: Start of Furling Class (We fade in to a shot of the morning sun rising through the forest of Dapplewood. The film's logo appears on screen. After this, we pan through to the same tall tree with the small hole on the bottom from the prologue. Inside the small hole, we see a small home and we go into the first bedroom, where we see a woodmouse sleeping in her bed. The woodmouse is peach and has short orange hair. Her name is Abigail. She is seen sleeping peacefully as soon her alarm wakes her up. She turns it off and yawns and stretches both arms) Abigail: My, it’s such a beautiful morning! I’d better get ready for Cornelius’s class today! (She gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After doing this, she looks at her reflection in the small mirror, smiling at it) Abigail: Ah, minty fresh! (She is then seen coming her hair) Abigail: Looking good! (We cut to her putting on her sky blue tank top with a button in the middle as she gets dressed. There is a small hole in her tank top for her tail to stick out. As Abigail looks at herself in the mirror, we hear her father, Vince, calling her) Vince: Abigail! Breakfast is ready! Abigail: Coming, daddy! (Abigail heads down to the kitchen) Abigail: Good morning, daddy! Vince: Good morning Abigail! I got your breakfast ready! (He hands her a plate containing an apple and some grated cheddar cheese) Abigail: Thank you! I love this! Vince: No problem! Now you better eat up, you don’t wanna be late for class! Abigail: Yes, daddy! (Abigail begins eating her breakfast. Meanwhile, farther down from Abigail’s home, we head down to a shot of another house. Inside, we see a mother hedgehog giving out breakfast to her nine children. All of them start digging in, except for one. The hedgehog wears a dark brown buttonless vest and a pair of dark green shorts. His name is Russell. He goes over to his mother, who is washing the dishes) Russell: Mom, my siblings aren't giving me a chance for breakfast! Russell's Mother: Well, you've gotta be quicker next time, Ricardo. Russell: Seriously? My name's not Ricardo, it's Russell! Russell's Mother: No no no, you can’t be Russell. He’s at furling class. Russell: Wait a second, Class?! (Russell grabs his yellow backpack and heads out of his house) (Meanwhile, at another house, we see a mother mole getting her son ready for furling class. Her son wears a yellow coat, a small red cap on top of his head, a red and white striped scarf around his neck, and a pair of round-framed glasses. His name is Edgar) Edgar's Mother: Hold on. I'm almost done. Edgar: Mama, Cornelius has planned show and tell today. Don’t make me late again. Edgar's Mother: Hold still. I'm almost finished. (She finishes putting on the scarf on Edgar) Edgar's Mother: There we go. All done! (She kisses Edgar on his cheek) Edgar: That's much better! See you later, Mama! Edgar's Mother: You too! (Meanwhile, at another house, we see a mother and father raccoon getting their daughter ready for her first day at furling class. Their daughter has grey-dark violet fur with green eyes, and wears a sky blue tank top shirt with a dark green buttonless vest and orange shorts. Her name is Emily. Her parents’ names are Ethan and Evie) Ethan: Now Emily, this is your first day at Cornelius’ class. You’re gonna meet some new friends there. Emily: I totally can’t wait for it! I bet he’s got some really cool surprises I’m looking forward to! (Evie finishes packing up Emily’s backpack and then hugs her) Evie: Have a good first day! Emily: You too, Mom! I love you! (Emily then leaves her house and heads down to Cornelius’s place) (We then cut to the exterior of Cornelius' place and we see Michelle ringing the bell. Abigail, Edgar, Russell, Emily, and Willy come running.) Michelle: Guess what! You're never going to guess. Uncle Cornelius has another one of those big surprises today! Also, what took you all so long? Abigail: My dad. Edgar: My mother. Russell: Still no breakfast. Willy: Getting ready. Emily: My parents. (Michelle notices Emily.) Michelle: Hey, you must be new here. What's your name? Emily: The name's Emily! Don't wear it out! Michelle: Okay. Would you like one of us to show you th- Emily: No, thanks. Besides, Isn't it supposed to be straightforward? Michelle: (sighs) Fine. (They all go inside) Part 3: Show and Tell (We cut to the inside of Cornelius' classroom) Cornelius: Good morning, Furlings! All: Good morning, Cornelius! Cornelius: Today, we're going to do a show and tell on this perfect weekend, Furlings. An sho and tell is when- Emily: (raises her hand) Cornelius: Uhh, Yes, Emily? Emily: Teacher, why do you call us Furlings? Why not call us children? Abigail: Yeah. Why call us Furlings? Cornelius: Well, the term “Furlings” means animal children. Abigail: Oh. Well that makes sense. Emily: Also, what inspired you to make that thing? (She points at the broken model of the Flapper Wing-a-Ma-Thing) Cornelius: It all started when I was a Furling back in Willowbrook. (We flashback to Cornelius as a furling in his old home in Willowbrook with his sister, playing) Cornelius (narrating): We were playing in our room with our toys. My little sister, Michelle's mother, Bridget, was thinking about her bird plush, then said... Young Bridget: Have you ever wondered what its like...to fly? Young Cornelius: Huh? Young Bridget: To soar above the entire world, to glide across the gusty wind. Did you ever wonder about flying, Cornelius? Young Cornelius: No, I unfortunately didn't bother to. Young Bridget: (sighs) No matter, it was a pretty stupid idea anyway. (She sadly stops playing) Young Bridget: You know, I love birds, and I really wish that I could fly like they could, but it's nothing but impossible. (She sadly goes up to her room) Cornelius (narrating): I began to ponder on what my sister said to figure out how to fly like a bird, but as Bridget put it: very impossible. Two days later, I was talking a stroll around Willowbrook when I noticed a little airplane flying in the sky. That's when I got the greatest idea. (We cut to Bridget laying on her bed pondering on how she wants to fly, but can't. Jeffery then comes into her room running) Young Cornelius: Bridget! I got the perfect plan to make you fly in the sky! Young Bridget: Oh, goody! I hope that's better than strapping myself on a boulder and launching out of a cannon! Young Cornelius: Huh? Young Bridget: Never mind that, what's your plan, anyway? Cornelius (narrating): "I showed her a picture of my design… Young Cornelius: It's called the Flapper… Wing-a Ma… Thing. Young Bridget: That's a neat name for the flying machine, though I had a few ideas of my own. Let's go build it! Cornelius (narrating): "And so, we got tons of amazing supplies for our machine, but after the incident that happened, we've had to start over again here in Dapplewood. Over time, we've finally finished our Flapper Wing-a Ma Thing. Bridget tested it and… (We see a teenage Cornelius on the ground while a teenage Bridget is in the Flapper Wing-a Ma Thing flying) Teenage Bridget: Look, Cornelius! I'm flying! I'm really flying high in the sky! This is truly the best day of my- (The Flapper Wing-a Ma Thing crashes into a tree) Teenage Bridget: That was ASTONISHING! WOO-WOO! Hahaha! Teenage Cornelius: Nice flying there, Bridget! Teenage Bridget: Thanks, brother! I can't wait to tell my new boyfriend about this moving discovery we've made! (The flashback ends) Cornelius: And that's the end of my story about the Flapper Wing-a Ma Thing. Willy: Wow! That was a great story about the machine, Cornelius! Cornelius: Thank you Willy. It was one of my most amazing creations me and my sister had. Now, it’s time for show-and-tell. Michelle, since you’re my little niece, would you like to do the honors of going first? Michelle: Yes uncle! (Michelle then comes up and brings in four small sculptures of herself, Abigail, Edgar, and Russell Michelle: For show and tell, I’ve brought in these small sculptures I made of myself, and you three. This is to give special thanks for you three, Abigail, Russell, and Edgar for saving me from being poisoned by the gas three years ago. Plus, they’re made out of clay. Russell: Wow, that looks so cool! Edgar: Very impressive. Abigail: Looks very neat and pretty. Emily: Um, when will I get a sculpture of myself? Willy: Yeah, what about me? Michelle: Oh, don’t worry Emily and Willy, I will make those too. Cornelius: Michelle, my niece, those sculptures are absolutely astounding. These indeed give thanks to my furlings for saving you from that poisonous gas. Alright, who’s next? (Emily raises her hand) Cornelius: Yes, Emily? Emily: I’ve brought in a good one. (Emily steps on up and brings in her yellow guitar) Emily: Alright, this here, is my yellow guitar. I am absolutely fond of this instrument, and I love to play it during my free times at home. I’ve also got a song for you all that I’ve wrote by myself. It is called, “A Yellow-Striped Tulip”. Would you all like to hear it? Abigail: Yes Emily. I’d really love to. Emily: Okay, here I go. (She sits down and begins strumming her yellow guitar and begins singing) Emily: (singing) �� I’m not a movie star I’m not some little plaything I’m no firefighter But I could be one of those things Maybe I could be a doctor I could be a great king Well, I could be a bunny I could be a ton of perfect things CHORUS But I would be a Emily: (singing) Yellow-striped tulip On the meadow by the sea A yellow-striped tulip Blooming where I want to be I would be a Yellow-striped tulip Swaying in the breeze A yellow-striped tulip A flower bound in peace I can be an elephant I could be one happy ball of string Maybe I’m a great magician Everyday is filled with cool new things '' I would run for miles'' I would be a happy goldfish I would perform for Broadway Man, I wanna do the things I’d wish CHORUS Emily: (singing) Not a sunflower or lily Nor lavender or poppy But a yellow-striped tulip The one I wanna be What is it like to be a flower? Is it peaceful and/or kind? Or is it nice to be so pondered Just loveliness refined? (The song goes into a guitar solo) Emily: (singing) You could be a butterfly You would be a comet in the night You can possibly be anything Your story will begin such delight (CHORUS) Emily: (singing) I can be a Yellow-striped tulip The flower that I love �� Michelle: Part 4: After School at the Riverbank (After class, Abigail, Edgar, Russell, Michelle, Emily, and Willy sit down at the riverbank) Michelle: That was some amazing history uncle Cornelius talked about today! I've got one question though. Abigail: What is it, Michelle? Michelle: What are all of your families like? Should we start with you Edgar? Edgar: Sure. Well, my mother is a kind and caring person. After I lost my old scarf, she would always remake the old one. Part 5: The Secrets of Dapplewood Coming soon! Part 6: Finding the Train (The Furlings head to the Flapper Wing-a-ma-Thing) Abigail: Behold, the new and improved Flapper Wing-a-ma-Thing! Emily: Wow, this aircraft is so cool. Abigail: It sure is, Emily. We built this thing before, and now it's been new and improved. Russell will be flying it. (The Furlings get inside) Michelle: Wow. I've never been in this one before. This looks just like the one Uncle Cornelius made. Willy: So have I. This is my first time in this. You three have built this before. Abigail: Of course we had. Russell: It was my suggestion to use this when we had to get the lungwort to cure Michelle. Edgar: And I helped get it! Emily: Wow. That was pretty awesome! Russell: Alright guys, we will be preparing for take-off very soon! Crank the winder-uppers! Emily: Would it be okay if I helped you crank it up, Abigail? Abigail: Sure, Emily. (Abigail and Emily begin cranking up the winder-upper. Soon, the Flapper begins taking off) Michelle: We're flying! Part 7: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Part 8: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Part 9: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Part 10: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Part 11: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Part 12: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Part 13: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Part 14: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Part 15: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Part 16: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Part 17: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Part 18: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Part 19: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Part 20: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Part 21: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Part 22: Scene Unknown/Credits Coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Once Upon a Forest